Hangover
by Akihisa
Summary: Sakura has a hangover and doesn't wake up in her own bed...what the heck happened! SasuSaku, old contest entry from deviantart. One-Shot


Sakura P.O.V.

As soon as I awoke I knew that I made a mistake, a bad one at that. I groaned, the headache I had wasn't one you'd get from a simple beer or two. It wasn't often that I was _that_ drunk but whenever it happened, I'd do something bad. I tried to open my eyes but th light that flooded into the room from the left side was to bright. But wait, in my room the window was on the right. Fuck, where the hell am I? I lifted the bed sheets over my head and noticed how smooth they felt, they smelled of musk and cinnamon, how the hell can anybody smell like cinnamon? That's when I noticed that I had to find out where I was. I tried to open my eyes a second time and looked around, finding out that I wasn't at Ino's. Atleast I wouldn't be scolded for drinking too much. I lifted myself up into a sitting position and just then I noticed that I wasn't wearing anything but a big shirt, which wasn't mine. I thought about it for a second, which person that I knew wore black shirts? My breath hitched, that just couldn't be, he just came back last week! He was in hospital until yesterday and Naruto aranged a a 'Welcome back' party for him. I closed my eyes and tried to even my breathing. I stood up and noticed that I still wore my panties, in this kind of situation this was very calming. I walked to the door, opened it und made my way to find my old teammate. I smelled coffee and followed the smell to the kitchen, where I found Sasuke. I leaned against the door frame, feeling extremely awkward.

I murmured a small "Morning Sasuke." before looking at the ground again.

"Morning Sakura." was his answer, he seemed just as nervous as me, it was hard to tell though.

"Mh, c-can you t-tell me what happened?" God, I sounded like Hinata!

He sighed before answering me. "Well, when you wanted to leave the party you had problems with walking alone so I decided to walk you home." Atleast he knew what happened, this would hopefully solve some misunderstandings.

"But, I'm not at my house, so what happened?"

"You started to get sleepy so I carried you, halfway between my house and yours you were asleep and I didn't know where you had your keys so I decided to take you to my house." I nodded understandingly, how nice of him.

"When we were here you woke up and...well you tried to...'seduce' me." My eyes got big, that never happened before when I was drunk, Ino told me that I could be a pain but never something like this!

"D-Did anything happen?" This was my main concern, understandable after all.

He sighed again. "Well, probably not like you think but...almost, nothing more." He looked down at the table were his coffee cup stood, untouched.

I walked over to the coffee machine and poured myself a cup, then I walked over to the table and sat on the opposite side of Sasuke.

"This never happened before. I mean, I was drunk a few times until now but most of the time woke up at Ino's or Naruto's. I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked at me and sighed again, the third time this morning. "Me too, if I had drunk one more shot, who knows what could have happened."

Oh God, the famous Sasuke Uchiha was saying sorry for something that wasn't even his fault to begin with.

I smiled at him. "It's not your fault, I was the one...trying to get into your pants."

He chuchled a bit. "Isn't it normaly the other way around?"

I laughed. "Yes but honestly, what is normal in Konoha?"

He nodded and I took a sip from my coffee, way more bitter than I liked my coffee but it was the best way I could treat my headache this moment.

"I have to say, you look good in my shirt." Sasuke smirked at me and I couldn't stop myself fom blushing a bit, stupid body!

"How come I'm wearing it in the first place?" I just noticed that he left that part out, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Hn, when I persuaded you that having Sex was a bad idea we were already in my room and you weren't wearing much clothes so I thought I'd be a better idea than having you naked in my bed. We were both drunk after all." I smiled sincerely at him before I stood up, walked over to him and hugged him. I muttered in his ears. "Thanks Sasuke, I don't know what would have happened if had been walking home alone or with some other guy, thanks." He hugged me back and we stayed like this for a while.

"Sakura? You know that you're not wearing a bra, do you?" God, I could sworn that I _heard_ the smirk in his voice. Just Sasuke to be destroying the mood, bastard.


End file.
